villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tatara
'''Tatara '''is a major antagonist in ''Tokyo Ghoul ''and is one of the direct subordinates of the One Eyed King. he's the Second-In-Command of the Aogiri Tree and is one of the organization's leaders. History Early Life Very little information is known about Tatara prior to the events of Tokyo Ghoul, however he appears to be from China since he was once part of the Chi She Lian Ghoul Organization which was based in China until it dissolved and most of its members were killed except for him. He also appears to have joined Aogiri due to the One Eyed King's ideology of ghoul supremacy like all other members and has since than risen to be Aogiri's Second in Command. Manga Tatara first appears in the Aogiri Arc where Ken Kaneki is brought before him after being abducted by Yakumo Oomori and Ayato Kirishima. He examines Kaneki and pierces his abdomen in order to have him activate his kakugan but is disapointedd as he states that Kaneki's eye "doesn't work" and simply gives him back to Ayato to do whatever he wants with him. He then leaves with Eto to meet up with the rest of his squadorn but tells Noro to stay and defend the Aogiri hideout as he predicted that C.C.G. Agents would arrive and soon left. He appears again where he is interrogating a nurse in search of Akihiro Kanou and then leaves the room later on. He presumably kills the nurse as he hands a foot over to Naki which is possibly one of the nurse's limbs. His latest appearence is when a small CCG Squadron attacks him as one of the sqaud's leaders attacks hum but he manages to grab him by the neck and throws him to the ground. He is then confronted by Koutarou Amon and activates his Kakugan. He says "good" and prepares to fight him. Anime Tatara first appears in episdoe 10 of the Tokyo Ghoul anime where his squad is attacking a small CCG Compound and arrives on the rooftops to tell Eto how all the guards were killed by Noro and the Bin Brothers and teyy are ready to go. He appears again in episdoe 11 where the CCG is launching a raid on the Aogiri Hideout in the 11th Ward and assigns his team to different parts of the hideout to defend and leaves with Eto to watch the battle from a distance. he appears in Season 2 where he and Eto are overseeing the destruction of the hideout and is present when Kaneki joins the Aogiri Tree, officially welcoming hi to the organization. He appears again during the raid on the Ghoul Detention Center where the Aogiri Tree invades and has all of the prisoners escape to join their ranks and replenish their forces. He manages to kill one of the Senior Investigators of the CCG and then encounters his longtime rival, Kousuke Houji, the man who destoryed the Chi She Lian Organization back many years ago in China and remembers the friends that he had lost. He confronts him and then prepares to fight him to avenge his fallen comrades. Appearance Tatara is quite tall as he towers over his partner Eto. He has white hair and wears a big white trench coat. He wears a red mask which covers the lower half of his face and wears a gigantic blue cloak when he's out on missions. His cloak is similar to the ones that the Bin Brothers wear and like other cloaks that standard Aogiri soldiers waer except His is blue and the standard uniform is red, Personality Tatara comes across as a quite loyal individual as he is the Second-in-Command of Aogiri's Forces. He's very cold hearted and ruthless when in combat as he will kill any enemy to Aogiri with intense strength. His stamina is very high and is always monitoring the members of Aogiri. The only time he ever snaps is when he sees someone or something that reminds him of Kousuke Houji, a ghoul invesitgator who led the destruction of the Chi She Lian organization and now seeks vengeance against him. Powers & Abilities Tatara has yet to reveal the full extent of his powers however he appears to be very strong and powerful being the Second-In-Command of the Aogiri Tree and is the one of the most trusted subordinate of the One-Eyed King. He is quite proud of his abilities. * '''Brute Strength: '''During the prison raid, Tatara was able to survive being attacked by a Senior Ghoul Investigator, the best and most powerful of ghoul investigators and was able to kill him without even trying. * '''Kagune: '''Tatara has a very powerful Kagune. In the anime and manga they appear as a large tentacle and it appears to be quiet deadly and very powerful like all kagunes. His kagune is also very powerful as implied by his status as second-in-command of Aogiri. Gallery Tatara and the Bin Bros.png|Tatara giving the Bin Brothers orders. Aogiri Team.png|Tatara with Eto, Noro, and the Bin Brothers on top of the Aogiri Hideout. Eto and Tatara.png|Tatara with Eto. Unmaskedtatara.png|Tatara in the past. Tatara2.png|Upclose shot. Tatarakagune.png|Tatara's Kagune Trivia * He ranks 18th in Character Popularity. * Tatara is relatively calm despite his vengeance against Houji. * Tatara has a personal attachment to his former colleagues back in China since he wants revenge for Houji killing them. * His full powers are yet to be revealed in the anime. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supernatural Category:Monsters Category:Masked Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Spree-Killers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists